The Return
by Lollipop456
Summary: When Dr. Facilier is resurrected from the grave; he is desperate to seek revenge, and to continue carrying out his plans to take over New Orleans. He just needs one thing: the royal family.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since the marriage of Prince Naveen of Maldonia and Tiana Adams. They had decided to reside in New Orleans, to run Tiana's resturant, Tiana's Place, and raise their family there until the death of Naveen's parents, then they'd have to return his country to take the throne.

They were well-off financially, and lived in a two-story house, and had only one manservant named Theodore. They also had three children, twins named Raymond and Odie; although the children weren't fond of their names, they never once asked how their parents came up with them. Then there wa James, the youngest child at three months old, so he didn't really care at all what his name was.

One morning, Tiana was cooking breakfast and feeding James, when Naveen came into the kitchen. He kissed Tiana & James, and then took his seat at the breakfast table.

"You were doing an awful lot of tossing in your sleep." said Tiana.

Naveen yawned. "I was?" he asked.

"You've been acting nervous all week."

Tiana turned to Naveen and folded her arms. "What aren't you telling me?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just excited about the restaurant's anniversay, that's all."

"That's not until next week. What's going on?"

Naveen seemed reluctant to speak, but knew he had no choice upon noticing the crossed look on Tiana's face.

"My parents are coming for a visit."

"Your parents?"

"They wanted to see the children, and to celebrate the anniversary of Tiana's Place."

"What's the matter with that?"

Naveen sighed. "I'm worried that they'll judge us. That they'll want to see how we'll handle being the King and Queen of Maldonia."

"We'll handle it just fine when the time comes. We have survived a Voodoo spell and swamp gators, haven't we?"

"That's different, Tia. This is our duty. What if my parents find one little flaw in us? We'll be exiled from the kingdom, and the throne will go to my brother, who won't even be able to wear his crown!"

"Oh baby," Tiana kissed Naveen on the cheek. "everything will be just fine."

At that moment, Theodore came walking past the kitchen, when Tiana walked over to him and grabbed him gently by the arm.

"Theodore, will you wake Odie and Raymond? I have to finish feeding James." said Tiana.

"Of course, madame." said Theodore.

Theodore went upstairs and to Odie and Raymond's bedroom. He pulled back the curtain to their window and allowed the sun to shine into the room.

"Wake up, children. It's time for your breakfast." said Theodore.

Raymond yawned and he and Odie crawled out of bed, and began to drag their tired feet downstairs, with Theodore following close behind.

"Theodore, can we have ice cream for breakfast?" asked Raymond.

"You know that's only meant for dessert, young sire." said Theodore.

Raymond moaned, and Theodore knelt down to the childrens' level. He pulled out a small photo, but didn't show the young royals.

"I know that you two are rather fond of sweets, but if you have too much of them, you might end up like my dear ol' mother." said Theodore.

"What happened to her?" asked Odie.

Theodore showed the two a picture of his mother, who had nothing but two front teeth left in her mouth. The children screamed and rushed downstairs to the kitchen, instantly taking their place at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

When next week came, Naveen's parents arrived. As the royal family sat by the fire, exchanging stories and telling friendly jokes, Tiana couldn't help but notice that Raymond and Odie were close to falling asleep.

"Honey," Tiana nudged Naveen. "I think our children are up way past their bedtime."

Naveen chuckled. "I can see that."

Odie yawned and stretched out her legs and arms. "We're not sleepy, Mama."

"Hmm, well you certainly look like it. Now, let's get you into bed."

Odie and Raymond groaned and then they each gave Naveen a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Papa." Odie and Raymond gave their grandparents a huge, warm hug. "Goodnight, Grandmother. Goodnight Grandfather."

"Goodnight, children." The king of Maldonia said.

Tiana led the children upstairs to sleep. Naveen gave a small smile.

"You have a wonderful family, son." The King added.

Naveen sighed. "I know."

"But Tiana doesn't look well." The Queen said.

"She's not slept much since James was born."

The Queen smiled. "What she needs is a night off."

"Night off?" Naveen repeated.

"That's an excellent idea, dear. We could all have dinner together tomorrow, or possibly go dancing. I've always wanted to see the nightlife of New Orleans."

"W-Well, I'd have to discuss this with Tiana, of course."

"Discuss what?"

Naveen turned and saw Tiana standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her arms folded. He sighed.

"Faldi Faldonza." Naveen sank further down in his chair.

The next morning, Tiana was washing dishes and Naveen was pacing in the kitchen.

"It's a wonderful chance, Tiana." Naveen said.

"Naveen," Tiana turned to her husband. "I am not leaving our children alone."

"Darling, they won't be alone. Theodore is here, he'll look over them."

Tiana sighed and lowered her head. Naveen approached her and used his thumb to raise her chin.

"There's another reason why you won't leave them. What is it?"

Tiana sat down in a nearby chair. "Sometimes, when I'm alone, I feel like someone is watching us. Waiting to do something terrible to me, or you, or worse..."

"The children?"

Tiana nodded. "I know it seems crazy, but I just don't want anything to hurt them."

Naveen knelt in front of Tiana and hugged her close. "I hate to see you worry like this. It can't be good for you."

"You're right."

Naveen stopped hugging Tiana and used his sleeve to wipe away her tears. "But perhaps sometime together, would help?"

Tiana looked up at Naveen. "We won't be gone long, will we?"

"No more than an hour. Besides, we'll be down the street."

Tiana sighed. "All right. Let's do it."

That night, Tiana and Naveen were getting ready to leave the house. Needless to say, this was not an easy task. Tiana could not seem stop leaving instructions for Theodore.

"Theodore, be sure the children are in bed before eight."

Theodore nodded. "Of course, your Highness."

"Oh, and James will need his bottle soon. Make sure it's warm enough."

"I will, your Highness."

"Odie likes to listen to her music box to help her get to sleep. Don't forget to wind it up."

"I won't, your Highness."

Naveen took a gentle hold on Tiana's arm. "Tiana, my parents are waiting."

"Can't I just kiss them goodnight one more time?" Tiana asked.

"They're reading right now. We should leave before they finish." Naveen said.

Tiana reluctantly followed Naveen out of the house and into the car.

"No worries, your Majesties. I'll take right good care of the children." Theodore waved goodbye to Tiana and Naveen.

Later in the night, Theodore went upstairs to tuck Odie and Raymond into bed. Thankfully, they had played practically all day, so they were very tired.

Odie yawned. "Can you read us a story, Theodore?"

Theodore tucked Odie under the covers. "Not tonight, your Highness. It's practically six minutes past your bedtime." He kissed Odie on the forehead.

"Will Mama and Father be home soon?" Raymond asked.

"You'll see them in the morning, sire. Now, it's time for sleep." Theodore tucked Raymond under the covers and ran his fingers through his curly, dark locks. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Theodore." Raymond turned onto his side to sleep.

Theodore winded up Odie's music box, turned off the lights, and then left the room quietly. He checked in on James before returning downstairs. As another hour passed, Theodore took a look at his pocket watch.

"They should be back any moment." Theodore yawned. "I'm certain a few winks will kill the time."

Theodore leaned back on the sofa to sleep. Soon, he was in a state of slumber. Moments later, he was startled awake by the sounds of a loud thud upstairs and Odie screaming.

Panicked, he ran upstairs and heard James crying. He took him in his arms and shushed him, and then went to Odie and Raymond's room. All he found was two empty beds and Odie's broken music box laying on the floor in pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tiana and Naveen arrived home with the King and Queen, they were horrified to see many automobiles belonging to the police. They rushed into the house to find detectives walking around, observing everything as they did, and one detective speaking to a visibly distraught Theodore who held James in his arms.

"Theodore, what's happened?" Naveen asked.

Theodore looked up as Naveen sat next to him and took James from him. "They've been taken, sire. Master Raymond and Madame Odie have been kidnapped!" He explained.

"Kidnapped?" Tiana shouted. "You were suppose to look after them, how can they be kidnapped? Those are my children and you allowed some stranger to come and take them away?"

The Queen of Maldonia stepped in and grabbed Tiana gently by the shoulders. "Tiana, at least listen to what Theodore has to say. I'm sure he didn't mean for anything terrible to happen to the children."

Tiana sighed and nodded, wiping the few panicked tears that had fallen. "I'm sorry. I just want them to be safe."

"We all do, my dear." The Queen of Maldonia turned to Theodore. "What happened?"

"I-I put the children to bed. I thought that since they had fallen asleep, and you all would be back shortly...I nodded off. I shouldn't have, I should have stayed awake to keep an eye on them. Believe me, your Majesties, if you wish to have me resign than I'll do so. I'm no better than my brother, am I?"

Tiana's features softened and she sat on the other side of Theodore. "I didn't mean to shout at you, Theodore. You love Odie and Raymond just as much as me and Naveen. I know you didn't want anything to happen to them."

"Mister Theodore, would you mind showing me the childrens' room?" A detective asked.

Theodore gave a quick nod and went upstairs to Odie and Raymond's room, with the detective, Naveen, and Tiana following close behind.

"I came in and found their beds empty, and Madame Odie's music box on the floor." Theodore explained.

The detective said nothing and went over to the window. "There's no signs of a forced entry." He turned to Theodore. "Do you always lock the window?"

"Of course, sir. Directly after Master James has been put in his cradle and before the young Master and Madame have had their bath."

"It locks from the outside?" The detective asked.

"No, sir. It's always locked from the inside, but it's out of the reach of the children of course." Theodore explained.

"That doesn't make sense. No forced entry, a window that locks from the inside. Does the windows in the guest room and the master bedroom have the same locks?"

"Yes, it does. All windows lock from the inside." Tiana said.

"Mister Theodore, you didn't hear any doors close?"

"No detective. The only thing I had heard was..." Theodore lowered his head. "The only thing that I heard was Madame Odie screaming."

Tiana leaned against Naveen's shoulder upon hearing this, but held back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"If the windows were locked, the doors were never opened. How could the kidnapper get inside?" The detective thought out loud.


End file.
